Shu Todoroki
Shu Todoroki is a Japanese race car. Bio Shu Todoroki is a Le Motor Prototype racer representing Japan and bearing #7 in the World Grand Prix. Shu was raised at the base of the active Mount Asama volcano in Japan, and soon became a champion on the Suzuka Circuit. His sleek design sports a fiery red Ka-Riu dragon, which Shu borrowed from Japanese legend because he relates to the small, yet fierce nature of the dragon. His team legacy is filled with victories – his coach, a Mazda, was the only Japanese car to ever win at Le Mans – and Shu hopes to prove his champion-level racing on the international stage of the World Grand Prix. Cars 2 In Cars 2, he participated in the three World Grand Prix races and in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Shu revealed himself to be one of the best racers in the competition. He finished in fourth place in the Tokyo race, and kept that position most of the time in the other two races. He was the last car in the Porto Corsa race and one of three cars in it whose motor/engine exploded. He violently enters into a collision with Miguel Camino, and Max Schnell hits them both, which they both couldn't break in time. They eventually hit and pileup. After time comes, Raoul ÇaRoule and Rip Clutchgoneski are also trying to break, but it's too late, and they also crashed into Shu. At last comes Jeff Gorvette and Lewis Hamilton. They braked very fast and didn't crash into Shu Todoroki. However, he was able to recover and participate in the final race in London. In that race, his pit was between Francesco's and Miguel Camino's, and he was seen in the 9th position behind Nigel Gearsley and Carla Veloso. In the Radiator Springs Grand Prix, he was seen at the 4th position in front of Rip Clutchgoneski and Miguel Camino. Cars 2: The Video Game In Cars 2: The Video Game, Shu is a playable character that is available from the start of the game. Shu has more speed than power, and is a medium weight. Disney Infinity In Disney Infinity, Shu appears as an opponent during challenges in the Cars Play Set. Livery Shu is painted white, with various red designs, the one on his hood resembling the Ka Riu Dragon design. He has a large white spoiler on his trunk. Model Shu is a Toyota GT-One, having a top speed of 203 mph and a 0-60 of 3.0 seconds. His engine is a 6.0 liter naturally aspired V-12, and has a horsepower of 700. He also resembles a Dome S102. Occupation Shu is a famous Japanese race car. Appearances Feature Films *Cars 2 Video Games *Cars 2: The Video Game *Disney Infinity Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast (regular, chrome) *Micro Drifters *Action Agents *LEGO *LEGO Duplo *Disney Store Diecast Line *Geotrax *Tomica *Shake 'N' Go *AppMates Trivia *Shu Todoroki's coach, mentioned in his backstory, alludes to the Mazda 787B, who won the 24 Hours of Le Mans in 1991, and remains the only Japanese car to date to have won this competition. *Shu's pit crew chief is Mach Matsuo. *Shu's Mattel diecast of the pit launchers and the rubber tires are shown to not have the black bumper on him, although the singles version of him has the black bumper. *Before it ended, you could buy the Ka-Riu dragon costume in Ramone's House of Body Art in The World of Cars Online. Quotes *"I will dominate!" Gallery Cars-2-Concept-Art-75.jpg|Concept Art Shu Todoroki Cars 2.jpg ShuRearview.jpg ShuDirtTrack.jpg|Shu on the dirt track ShuinTokyo.png|Shu in Tokyo ShuTodorokiCars2.png ShuFlames.png|Shu catching fire Sans-titre-2.jpg|Shu in Radiator Springs Todoroki_Pitties.png|Some of Shu's pitties Cars-2-video-game-screen-1.jpg Shu.PNG 30-08-2012 25.jpg ShuTodorokidc.jpg|Diecast ChromeShu.jpg|Diecast with chrome finish ShuMicroDrifters.jpg|Micro Drifters ShuTodorokiActionAgents.jpg|Action Agents ShuLEGO.jpg|LEGO ShuTodorokiDisneyStore.JPG|Disney Store Shugeo.JPG|Geotrax Shu tomica.jpg|Tomica ShakeNGoShu.jpg|Shake 'N' Go AppMates3.jpg|AppMates Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Racing cars Category:World Grand Prix Racers Category:Cars 2 Category:Cars 2: The Video Game